


Secrets Secrets

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Modern verse [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Secrets secrets are no fun, secrets secrets tell no one
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Modern verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

It was a pain to have Luffy in the car with you. On occasion, it was necessary that you took him with you. Like if you were going somewhere and didn’t intend to wait at the destination for an hour as he took his scooter across town. 

Normally this was a job that was for Zoro and Sanji, Usopp, or even Franky to do. However she was just running errands. There was no intention of bringing someone along with her. But before she left, Luffy had entered her room. While it was very much his own problem if he ate more of her “special” cookies, it did save her a lot of effort ahead of time by stopping the whining before it even happened. 

And if her luck wasn’t already bad enough, her car was in the shop. Franky had put one step into her car and insisted he’d detail it for her. He was also kind enough to lend her one of his cars that he had lovingly built from scratch for her to use. It was more so that she could get home, and do the things she needed to, then come back. But now here she was with someone who was possibly the worst driving partner ever. 

“You look like you’re getting close to the curb and also the car behind you is also really close.” Luffy fidgeted nervously in his seat. She never really got to experience a lot of him in the car, but she regardless had a hard time believing that he’d be any more pleasant before. She couldn’t imagine him being even mildly content with being restrained like this. 

“Luffy. I’ve driven a car before. I know what I’m doing.” Parking wasn’t even that hard a task. She had done it a thousand times. 

“Now you’re really close to the pole!”

“Luffy, I can promise you-” The car cut her off as it stopped abruptly. 

Ah. That was right. This wasn’t her little car. She couldn’t muscle memory her parking spot right now.

Luffy let out a long, horrified gasp. The look of horror on his face would’ve been a little funny, if it didn’t have a hint of “I told you so” behind it. 

“Franky’s gonna kick your butt.” He said in a voice very much so like a young child that was afraid of what their parents were going to do to them. She sighed, and got out of the car. Luffy followed after. 

She looked over to see if there was any damage to the car. It was hard as Luffy was making worried noises over her shoulder. It seemed his nerves followed her out of the car. Fantastic. The car seemed to be unscathed. It was fortunate that she was parking, or else there could’ve been some real trouble. 

“There’s a scrape!” Luffy pointed at a very minor scuff on the front of it. So small that she had overlooked it. Had it been her own car, she would have ignored it. She took excellent care of her car, but Franky loved his cars as if they were his own children. As a responsible adult, she’d take care of it herself. 

“So there is. It’s nothing I can’t handle myself. You should go inside, Luffy.” She was a grown woman with problem solving skills. Fixing up something this minor was well within her car knowledge. Where she learned was dubious, but her teacher was one to find pleasure in the details. It was why they were together. 

“Right. And I’ll call Franky about this.” He nodded, pulling out his phone. 

“No. You’re just going to go inside. You don’t have to call Franky. I can tell him after I’ve dealt with this. Until then, it’s a secret.” Secret felt a little childish, but she had to mind her audience. Luffy was a grown man legally, but he was nothing if not a large child who could get drunk legally. 

His face twisted, as if his very essence was rejecting the idea. An integral part of how Luffy acted was based on doing the opposite of what you wanted him to do, unless it lined up with his goals. As great as it is that he wants to tell Franky, she couldn’t imagine how devastating the damage would be described to him was. If it weren’t such a serious matter that would stress him out greatly and send him into a panic, Robin would’ve let Luffy phone him. 

But whether Luffy liked it or not, she was a grown woman. She could deal with the consequences of her actions, and admit when she messed up. It was cheating in its own way to let someone else tell Franky for her. 

“Are you sure I don’t call Franky?” For once the childish element was not working for her. She would need to take a different approach. Another thing she would potentially have to apologize for later, but for the time being seemed like an acceptable distraction. 

She pretended to check her watch. 

“I wonder if Sanji’s home yet. I bet if he is he’s cooking something absolutely delicious.” She mused aloud. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Luffy squirmed as the thought it through. It must’ve been tough being impulsive and having options. “Even if he doesn’t, I’m sure he has plenty of leftovers in his fridge.” 

“I’m gonna go see if Sanji’s home.” Luffy decided, running off inside the building. 

She almost felt bad for doing this to Sanji, but she was certain he’d understand. Perhaps after she was done this and back in her own car she’d bake him something nice. But those were thoughts for later. 

For now, she had work to do. Very minor, but very important work. She’d head inside to get the things she needed and leave the things she didn’t. A little toothpaste and a warm cloth should be all she needs. She was extremely doubtful that she needed more than that. 

Once that was done, she’d drive it over and tell him in person. It was better that way, as he could go and look over her repair job himself and not have to fret as she drove it over later. 

Though she might also bake him something later as a proper apology. 

My, how her day got so much longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

He was on his way to get food from Sanji’s now, but he was definitely still thinking about Robin and Franky. Robin was playing it way too cool for what was going to be so much disappointment. There was no way you could fix something like that that easily. Especially when something like that could cause so much damage to their relationship that they were never going to be able to fix. 

He trusted his friends, and he knew they were both smart enough people to get past this. But at the same time Luffy knew how important cars were, and how serious car accidents were. He remembered how disappointed Franky was in him. Luffy couldn’t even imagine what would happen if it had been his car instead of Luffy’s own garbage car. 

Worrying about this was making his stomach hurt. How the hell did people do this on purpose every day? How had Usopp not pooped himself to death? He hated secrets. Robin was lucky that he liked her more than he hated secrets. 

And even if his tummy was hurting, it would not save Sanji or his fridge. If he’s going to be sick, he might as well eat a bunch of good tasting food before he was in too much pain to do it. And who knew how long he’d feel bad. He didn’t know when Robin would tell Franky, or when he’d forget about the secret. 

He jingled though his keys. A lot of people gave him keys that all looked the same. They should make keys look more different so he wouldn’t have to go through all his keys every time he had to open a door. 

After three years, he had finally found the right key. Someone should label these. Or he should get another keychain for all the keys they don’t use anymore cause they moved somewhere else. Because there were still people to big in those houses that he knew most of the time. He was pretty sure Usopp’s old place burned down. Luffy was still gonna keep it though. 

He was also gonna poop before he ate. Eating always sucked when your stomach hurt, and there was an easy way to get his stomach to stop hurting. It would not be his first time pooping at their house, and it would not be the last.

But before he could open the door, Luffy could faintly hear someone inside the bathroom already. Didn’t they know he had to poop? If you wanted to do talking things, then take it somewhere else like the bedroom or something. 

So Luffy opened the door. Standing there, was Zoro with a ring. He was staring into the mirror, but now his head was turned right at Luffy. Now he was feeling better, cause he got to scare Zoro and that was always funny. He was always so serious, so seeing him get all wide eyed and spooked was a treat. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Luffy!?” Zoro asked, but it didn’t really seem like he wanted an answer. He had two older brothers. He knew what “get the fuck out” sounded like. 

“Well I was gonna poop, but that passed. So I guess I’m just here to eat your leftovers now. What’re you doing?” Because wasn’t doing any kind of bathroom things. At least none that he was aware of. Luffy wasn’t aware of any situation where you needed a ring in the bathroom. 

Zoro squinted at him, putting the ring back in a little box and putting it in his pocket. Now it was Luffy’s turn to squint back, because Zoro was hiding something for sure. What kind of secrets do bathroom rings have, and why were they being kept from him. 

“You’re going to ask someone to tell you if I don’t, aren’t you.”

“Yep.” He wouldn’t’ve cared if he wasn’t in the way when Luffy found out. Zoro made him care about it. Luffy watched as Zoro thought about his options, and whether or not he wanted to divulge the secrets of the bathroom ring. But finally, Zoro sighed. 

“If I tell you a lie, you’re going to use that lie to tease me about this, aren’t you.” Zoro wasn’t new to any of this. He knew exactly who Luffy was. 

“Yep.” Zoro put his head in his hands and drew them up his face in a very Sanji way. The kind that Sanji did whenever he made him do something he didn’t want to do. 

“Fine.” Zoro sighed. “I’m going to use this ring to propose to Sanji. I’m practicing so I don’t mess it up when I finally do it.” He picked Luffy up by the front of his shirt. “So you can’t tell anyone about this. It’d mean a lot to Sanji if I did this right and made this romantic for him. That means no one else can know until it’s time. Got it?”

Zoro wasn’t really intimidating, and Luffy knew that he knew that. This was a desperate plea on his end that he’d just keep his mouth shut. It was really serious if he was gonna beg for it. Maybe even as serious as crashing Franky’s car. That was only a few serious notches down from “I killed someone, don’t tell anyone” but harder to keep a secret. A dead guy wasn’t wandering around as a constant test of his ability to keep his mouth shut. 

God Luffy wished they killed someone. That would’ve been way easier on him. 

“Now I got two secrets to keep.” He whined, before his brain caught up to his mouth. Zoro was dumb, but not dumb enough to miss something like that no matter how much Luffy hoped. Ughhhhhhhh. This is why he hated secrets. 

“What do you mean, two secrets?” Zoro raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t even done anything seriously wrong, why was he being punished? Luffy wasn’t good at coming up with stuff on the fly. 

“Uhhhhh…. Robin killed someone.” Oh no, not about Robin! “I mean, Sanji? Killed someone?” That was better. That’d throw Zoro off his trail, because now he was gonna be thinking about how hot and tough his fiance is. 

Zoro snorted. “Did he now.” Good. He was distracted. Now was his chance to get out of here and avoid any and further questioning. 

“Yeah like real good. Like all the way even. I gotta go. Don’t tell Sanji that I told you.” Now it was Zoro’s turn to keep a secret. That’ll teach him to make him keep a secret. He’d run out the door before he could deny it. Now he had to keep the secret for sure. 

Man keeping secrets sucked. His stomach still hurt and he didn’t even get to eat anything good. It made him feel a little better now that Zoro’s stomach was also going to hurt. Fuck secrets. 


	3. Chapter 3

Today had gone off the rails. It was a little embarrassing to be caught practicing his proposal, but now there was an added layer of stress to it. Because now he had to trust Luffy not to tell anyone else. He loved his friends, but he doubted they’d be able to hold onto a secret this big. That meant that he had to work faster than he anticipated, which was a pain in the ass. 

Sanji was already hard enough to plan romantic shit for. It was too miserable this time of year to go out somewhere, and it got dark so fast that it was damn near impossible to be able to share a sunrise or sunset together, because they were both already at work. Bubble baths were never romantic, despite how they looked in shows. Zoro’d argue they were the polar opposite of romantic when you were two grown men slipping around in the tub and accidentally kneeing each other in the balls as you tried to get yourself steady. 

Zoro had also already learned the hard way not to take Sanji to any fancy restaurant in town. It turned out the restaurant industry in town was mostly owned by one woman, and apparently she was the only woman on this planet with whom Sanji had beef. Every time they went to a different restaurant he’d spend the whole time criticizing it. Zoro wasn’t really complaining, since it was fun to listen to. Unfortunately the staff don’t think so, and would promptly kick them out. 

God it was so hard to think of romantic things. Now he was going to have to think of some shitty and cheesey line to make Sanji fall over himself. It felt so corny and wrong. Sanji had better appreciate the effort he’s going through for him. Even more so now that he was on a time limit because Luffy was now a ticking time bomb just waiting to blab to the world. 

He’d already been working on it, but now with Luffy gone, he could probably go back to practicing. His hand touched the box in his pocket, when the door opened again. Fuck his life. So much for getting more practice in. He’d have to work on something after he fell asleep. 

He’d leave the bathroom. There wasn’t much reason to stay in there now. He’d let go of the ring for now, but he’d keep his hands in his pocket. 

“I’m home.” Sanji announced. He put his coat up and his shoes away, he kicked Zoro’s jacket that he had abandoned in the entrance way into the middle of the room. “Aw shit, someone left their dumb jacket on the floor like a child instead of on a hook like an adult.” 

Zoro rolled his eyes. It was his business as to how much care he gave this belongings. If he wanted to treat ‘em like shit that was his own business. It wasn’t like it was their shared shit, and it wasn’t like it was in the way. He bought it with his money, they didn’t share it. Yet. 

“Welcome home, asshole. Kick anyone else’s belongings across the room today?” He sassed, picking up his coat so he could toss it back onto the floor in the entrance way. 

“Fortunately I don’t deal with a lot of adult children, so no.” Sanji said, heading into the kitchen to unwind from his day of cooking with cooking. Maybe one day he’d see how stupid that sounded and let someone else do the cooking for him. 

Maybe that was what he was going to do. It wasn’t like Sanji did anything the easy way. Not like Zoro really minded. 

“Speaking of adult children, according to Luffy you had a busy day today.” He smirked. Zoro knew Sanji was going to get a kick out of this. 

“Oh?” Sanji asked, probably having not seen Luffy all day because he had a job and didn’t spend his free time rolling around and causing problems. 

“Apparently you killed someone.” Zoro struggled to get out, laughs barely contained. 

Zoro knew that one would get him. Sanji snorted, nearly dumping the whole bottle of spice into the mixing bowl. 

“How does Luffy know my darkest fantasy better than my boyfriend.” Sanji smirked. “But why the fuck did he tell you that. What kind of fucked up conversation were you two having while I was at work?”

Zoro would claim one of the bar stools near the counter, leaning forward. He’d do some lying of his own, but fuck it. It was for a good cause. Wasn’t like he hadn’t had to lie before. 

“So Luffy was going to come raid our fridge, but he was so worked up about the fact that someone had told him a secret that he couldn't do it. Then when I asked him about it, he tried to divert it by saying you killed someone, then promptly fucked off.” Which was basically how it went. It wasn’t even lying. Zoro just left out some details. 

“Yeah, that sounds about right. Did you get any details about what the secret was?” Zoro had some clue, but he didn’t get anything concrete. Maybe there was some hope for that idiot yet. 

“Nah, he fucked off too fast for me to get anything from him. He just yelled that you killed someone, and now I also had a secret to keep.” In fake exasperation, Sanji threw his hands in the air. 

“Then what do I keep you around for.” 

“Do you want me to answer that?” Zoro grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Sanji reached across the counter to push his face away. He wouldn’t be able to deny that big dumb grin on his big dumb face. 

“No I want you to call the rest of the group. Cause if there’s a secret here, then we have to figure it out.” There was a good chance this was going to blow up in his face, but Zoro was sure that he’d be allowed to go and actually do something romantic for him later. 

“I guess I could do that.”


	4. Chapter 4

There was always a little bit of worry when their special Luffy free chat got a message. Usually this meant that Luffy had fucked up so irreconcilably that they had to figure it out behind his back so his bastard tendencies didn’t further ruin things. And that was usually a free evening of his being flushed down the toilet as they had to problem solve this latest incident. 

It was increasingly worrying when it came from Zoro. Because Zoro was never the one to text first. He was like Batman, waiting in the shadows at all times. Batman couldn’t do his crime fighting if there wasn’t a crime happening. It was a lot like how Zoro couldn’t say snide asshole comments if there wasn’t anything to snidely comment on. 

It certainly didn’t help his anxiety any to get a text in their problem solving chat that read “Group meeting, my place, now.” So already Usopp was ready to find a dead body and have to help solve a murder. He also wasn’t convinced that there wasn’t also going to be ghost that was going to be there to make them solve the murder better or their souls were going to be damned, but that was his own special brand of panic and he knew it. 

Knowing that didn’t help him calm down any. It never did. 

There wouldn’t be a day that Usopp wasn’t glad he had a key to their house. Usually it was more for tasty food reasons, but on occasions like today, it was for anxiety reasons. It meant that Zoro wouldn’t have to come over with his corpse touching hands and open the door. He could worry about the body all he wanted on his own, and Usopp could let himself in. 

But when he got in there, there was no body to be found. It was just Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Robin, all hanging out by the kitchen and laughing. Scanning around the room, there wasn’t any trace of blood, or struggle, or really anything out of the ordinary. 

“Thank god there isn’t a body.” He sighed, going over to take the last bar stool. It wasn’t often he got here early enough to get a bar stool. He was going to enjoy the feeling of being tall. 

“That you know of.” Sanji ominously joked. If he saw the message he would’ve known how urgent it sounded. The three of them laughed at his sour face. Zoro sent the message, and Robin had also seen it.

A pleading look was sent to Franky, who was lounging on the couch. He gave a helpless shrug. Usopp fully understood that there was nothing that could be done to stop them from laughing at his pain, but couldn’t he at least say that he was on his side? When were the people on his side going to show up?

“WHO’S DYING?!” Nami and Brook asked as they busted through the door. Chopper pushed through them. 

“I’M A MEDICAL STUDENT!! I CAN HELP!!” He yelled, frantically looking around the room for someone in need. 

There was a beat of silence, before Sanji, Zoro and Robin laughed again. This time Usopp could see where they were coming from a bit better, this was pretty funny from this side. He still wasn’t going to laugh as an act of solidarity. He bet that Franky had a similar reaction when he got here. 

“Okay so first, Zoro isn’t allowed to start messages any more until he stops making it sound like people are dying.” Sanji said, struggling not to laugh. Finally something reasonable being said. 

“So someone here has a secret. One that they told Luffy, and if continued to be left unchecked, will soon become all of our problems.” Oh shit, Usopp had a lot of secret things. Not especially deep or dark secrets, but still things that he wanted to keep to himself. 

Looking around the room, it seemed like everyone else was thinking about this really hard too. What if there was a secret that was so big that not even they knew, but Luffy knew, and it could fuck everything up. What if he had done something, but it hadn’t registered, and this was Luffy trying to save him. Luffy was usually one to tease mercilessly, so Usopp would take this kindness with open arms. 

“It should be worth noting that when he was trying to make up a lie for the secret, he did use Robin’s name before changing it to Sanji.” Wait. Robin was immune to teasing. Words harmlessly bounced off her or were deflected back at you. What secret was so big that Luffy couldn’t tell anyone about. 

“That’s impossible, Robin would never kill for me. She’s a lady, and she deserves to be killed for, not resort to doing the killing herself.” 

“That just sounds like someone who could be killed by a woman would say.” Robin smiled. That was not a time to smile at all. What the fuck was that all about. 

“If a woman killed me, I would thank her.” Unsurprising to anyone, Sanji was still a freak. Not even a boyfriend could temper his horny. That might’ve been the greatest tragedy of all, but probably more so Zoro than anyone else. 

“Wait. Zoro, what time did Luffy visit you?” Franky chimed in from the couch. 

“Bout half an hour ago.” Normally Usopp didn’t get to see Robin having moments of realization. It was so much faster than anyone he had ever met, but he had caught it that time. 

“Oh, I completely forgot that I had asked Luffy not to call Franky for me. I told him to keep it a secret so I could do it myself. I completely forgot to tell him it’s been righted.” Usopp didn’t like the pause that followed after. Everyone had been waiting for more details, but Robin didn’t seem like she was in the mood to elaborate. 

“I lent her my car while I was working on her’s, and she accidentally bumped into a pole while she was parking. Apparently there was a little mark, but she used all the tricks I showed her over the years to fix it herself. It was super sexy.” Not only did Robin get a mark on one of Franky’s beloved cars and not get away with any trouble, but she managed to win points with him? Only Robin could pull something like that off. No wonder Luffy was so stressed out about it. 

“That was a lot less climatic than I thought it was going to be.” Nami sighed. Usopp kinda understood where she was coming from. It sucked having drama in the group, but it was also fun to watch stuff like that play out. Mostly because he wasn’t involved in any of it. 

“Might as well let Luffy know, that way he could join us.” And he could probably stop being sick wherever he was. Usopp had known Luffy long enough to know that you don’t just give him a secret to keep. His body would reject it. 

Besides, it felt wrong somehow to get together and eat without Luffy. It just couldn’t be done. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Luffy was laying face down on the couch in hopes that he’d forget about the secrets sooner and be free from this hell. It felt like his body was rejecting itself, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to make it. 

His phone buzzed, and part of him felt like this was going to be another one of his friends burdonning him with another dumb secret. He couldn’t keep three secrets all at once. That was too many things to say to too many specific people. He’d have to move and live in the mountains off the grid. 

But when his phone buzzed, that also sometimes meant that they were all having food. Robin, Franky, Zoro, and Sanji would be there, and he couldn’t look at them. If he was eating, he didn’t have to talk to anyone if he didn’t want to. He’d give his stomach a real reason to hurt. 

After a lot of debating, he grabbed his phone. It was Robin in the group chat. Usually it’d be Sanji getting them all down to his place, why was it Robin this time? Unless Franky found out and got really mad and kicked her out. Which would be confusing cause that’s her house and Franky won’t move in. Why was Robin already at Sanji’s.

Opening up the group chat, he was met with the words he longed to read. “The secret’s out, everyone knows.” Finally he was free. Now his stomach only hurt because he was starving cause he used up so much energy being stressed out about it. He was never going to keep a secret again. 

He abandoned the couch and launched himself down the stairs. Even if Sanji wasn’t done, he was going to eat all their leftovers like he had planned to hours ago. Then he’d eat even more once the new stuff was ready.

They must’ve been listening because once he got down there, the door was opened for him. That saved him like five whole minutes of key finding time. Usopp held the door open for him and gave him a weird look.    
  
“Did you fall down the stairs?” Usopp asked, moving out of the way for Luffy to plow forward. 

“A little but it’s fine.” He was about to reach the fridge, when Sanji put a foot out to his chest and pushed him back. He fell backwards, and his attempts to crawl under were thwarted by Sanji holding him back with a foot on his head. 

“You can wait a few minutes more for me to finish supper.” Sanji scolded, like he was his mom or something. 

“But I couldn’t eat any of your leftovers earlier cause when I was gonna Zoro stuck me with another secret like a jackass.” He whined. 

The room went silent, so Luffy was going to take advantage of that and clamber over Sanji’s leg and into the fridge. He wasn’t sure why everyone was shocked, Robin told him the coast was clear. The secrets were out. It was probably that it happened in so fast after each other and how unfair that was to him. They were both his friends, but that didn’t meant they couldn’t also be assholes to him. 

“What do you mean, “Zoro’s secret?”” Sanji asked, crouching down into Luffy’s face. And he was just about to open the fridge when Sanji put his leg in front of it. Why was everyone being so rude to him today? He just wanted to eat food. 

“Robin said you guys knew the secrets! And I’m done with secrets!” This was no longer his problem. They knew so why was this his problem again. This day was the fucking worst!!

“Zoro what did he mean. What shitty secret are you hiding?!” Sanji asked, continuing to block the door instead of storming over there like Luffy knew he wanted to. 

“Let me in the fridge! I’m not even part of this!!” Maybe if he crammed his fingers between the rubber part, he could get into the fridge. Sanji had good enough balance that he’d stumble forward. 

“You are too!! You’re also keeping the secret from me!” 

“I am not! I’m not even part of this anymore!! I decided cause I’m not doing secrets anymore!!”

“Well that’s a fucking shame because what you’re doing right now is keeping a shitty secret from me!!” 

“I’m just not telling you cause you’re being mean to me now. For once I didn’t do anything wrong!!” 

“If I let you into the fridge will you tell me?!” 

“Maybe!! I’m still mad about all this!!”

“Oh my god! I can’t believe I have to do this now and like this!” Zoro threw up his arms and went around the island. Sanji squinted at him, but still refused to move from the door like a jerk. 

“What the fuck are you doing.” Sanji asked, despite deciding to otherwise be a shitty guardian of the fridge. 

“So I didn’t want to do this here and now. I wanted this to be private and maybe get some flowers or shit. I haven’t had much time to work out the details. I was unaware when I was getting into this that I’d be put on a timer.” Zoro took a deep breath in. “What I want to tell you, is that ever since I met you, and even before I knew it myself, I loved fighting with you. Even back when we were dumb fucking middle schoolers who didn’t know what we were feeling.” 

Zoro got down on one knee, and pulled out the bathroom ring. He was doing this right in front of the fridge. This had to be him getting back at him cause he wasn’t prepared. “Sanji, will you fight with me forever?” 

“Zoro is this you asking me to marry you?” Sanji asked. That was a really dumb question. He’s known Zoro forever and didn’t even know how to speak Zoro? Man that was dumb. 

“I am.” Sanji threw himself down at Zoro, kissing him. Luffy’d once more climb over Sanji’s legs so he could actually get to the fridge. 

“Of course I will, you stupid mosshead!” The whole rest of their friend group clapped. He had to wonder if they didn’t already know that they’ve been basically married for a while now, and that the government just wasn’t involved in it. 

But at least they seemed happy about it. So Luffy supposed that made him happy too. It was a nice bonus to being freed from having to keep secrets. Which he swore on his life he was never going to do again. 


End file.
